A Marine's Decay!
by Andre The kid
Summary: Follow the story of a Kid who once Grew up to join the Marines, fascinated with the concept of justice, Until he finds out the truth behind the World government and the "justice" of the Marines! Will he fight for the Marines? Or will he leave them? The story of a young man who fought for justice!
1. Chapter 1

**A Marine's Decay!**

 **A/N:  
Hey Guys! How's it going? I know that it's being hard, since I'm working on two fics right now, but I'm starting a third. This had been on my mind for months, and I had to start it, or I wouldn't feel accomplished.**

 **This story starts one year before Shanks gave Luffy his Straw-hat! (Don't be picky about the timeline, I'll try my best to make it make sense.**

 **Just an overview of this Fanfiction:  
This fanfiction is based on the story of a Kid whose wish was to protect the lives at any cost, one who joins the marines to become the strongest Freedom fighter. But once he finds out the corruption behind the marines, what will happen?**

Chapter 1 – A little boy that fought for justice!

It was cold. It was freezing; it was that the child could think about as he was roaming in the cold, with just his t-shirt and his shorts. He honestly didn't even think of bringing warmer clothes, even though it was winter.  
The island he was born, Uln Chain, was the biggest island in the Vex Archipelago, situated at North Blue. And although it was a winter island, one where the cold was always present, it was, today, especially cold. Since it was winter.

All he could think about was how he had been too weak. Those other kids were just some punks, all saying that they'd like to be great pirates when they grew up. He could understand the sentiment of adventure. It was something that he always wanted to have as well. Nothing could compare to the adventures that one could explore in the vast sea, that had not been completely charted.

Rumor was that the only one that had ever sailed the whole world, Gol. D. Roger , had never told anyone the secret of the seas, nor had he shared how to cross the Grand Line, the biggest and most dangerous ocean in the vast World he lived in.

He was short, around 1.35m (4.5ft), and looked no older than 8 years old. The black haired kid was wearing a green t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans with black sneakers.

'WHY?' Thought the kid in despair.

 _(A Few weeks ago)_

It was morning, and as soon as he got out of the bed he got dressed and ran outside, to go watch the weekly ceremony made by the marines, as some of them would march outside, in the form of a parade, one that the adults would take their kids to watch.

When the adults were forming two lines, to allow the marines to use the space between them as a corridor, the kid started running towards one of the lines, as he wanted to be at the first line, to watch the parade, religiously, as he would, every week.

Suddenly, two big doors opened from the small Marine base for that archipelago. a large group of marines, armed came out running, stopping midway, looking sideways, and pretending as they were using their guns, as if it was play to entertain the kids. 

As the other marines started coming out by rankings, the group of marines that had originally come out, went back inside, as they were going to join their ranks, to start the parade.

The first to come out was a man wearing a coat with 'JUSTICE' Written in Kanji its back was the highest ranking marine officer in the base.

"Look Kids! It's The Ensign!" Shouted some of the adults, pointing at the muscular man, who wore the aforementioned coat.

It was the Ensign Noboru. Most marines said he distinguished himself for his great power in close quarters combat.

He was followed by his second in command, the Warrant officer Katsuo, a tall man, the kid could swear he almost 2meters tall (6.7ft), the tallest man of the group.

The kid looked in awe, as the other officers with their medals coming out, followed by the petty officers, and then the seamen (Lowest ranking officers), and the recruits.

As all the marines thanked the people that were present, they headed back for the base, as some of them stayed behind and headed for their boats after they bowed down to the present civilians.

Although a big archipelago, it was very far from the other north blue islands, so it was considered a very remote area of said ocean. Being also a very good area for pirates to scavenge every time they were low on supplies.

That day was no different. Every day, pirates showed up, and were sent away by the marines. The kid always liked to watch it.

Today, they captured a pirate captain, as everyone was celebrating the capture of the captain that was worth 3.000.000 Beli.

"Haru! Don't get close to them!" Shouted a woman that was watching from a far.

"Don't worry mom, I just want to see the marines taking him close in person!" Said the kid running towards the group of marines that had chained the man.

As Haru got close, he saw the marine Ensign Noboru walking first, followed by the warrant officer Katsuo as he was carrying the pirate captain they had captured.

Haru was running a few meters away from them on their side, watching everything they did with awe.

The marines were all warning him to get back, and so he did, as he fell back a few steps, but kept running, to watch all the action first hand.

All the marines were walking towards the base situated next to the island's port, for easy access to the other islands of the archipelago.

Suddenly, the marine base exploded from nowhere, with marine corpses everywhere.

From behind the smoke a group of caravels could be seen, all with the well-known standard jolly roger on their flags.

"PIRATES!" Shouted some of the marines amidst all the panic, getting their equipment before counter attacking the ships headed for them.

Yet, before they could, the pirate ships destroyed their tanks, and the marines were dropping like flies.

The pirate ships quickly docked, allowing for a big group of pirates to start running and attack everyone.

Haru looked to where the Marine Ensign Noboru was, to look for some help, but saw him locked in combat with multiple pirates.

The same was happening with katsuo. Although the marines outnumbered the pirates, most of the marines had no experience in combat. Even the highest ranking marine officer in the base was having trouble with the average thug.

Suddenly, the pirates all surrounded the marines, as they fell one by one.  
The other pirates started pillaging indiscriminately, taking all valuables and even some women along the way.

As they were starting to make their escape, Haru started following them, much to the remaining villager's despair.

"HARU! DON'T GO!" Shouted one of the villagers.

Haru reached the entrance for their ships before the pirates did, as he was determined to stand in their way.

One of the pirates quickly kicked haru in the stomach, throwing him to the ground, as they passed through him carrying both women and valuables.

Haru got up, screaming of pain, before punching one of the pirates right in nuts.

The other pirates, sick of the kid, surrounded him before they started to kick him around.

Finally, Haru got enough of it, and he stood up, ready to fight once again.

"STOP IT!" He shouted with all the force he had in himself.

Suddenly, all the invading pirates fell on the ground, groaning of pain, as the kid kept screaming.

Haru then started looking around, and saw all the pirates groaning of pain and cursing while lying on the ground.

He quickly looked towards the marines, to see if it was one of them that had bravely fought them all at once.

But it was the opposite. Every adult was staring at the kid in surprise, very little people realizing what really went down.

Suddenly, one of the elders from the town came close to Haru, before placing his hands on Haru's head.

"You were a hero today." Said the old man.

(End Flashback.)

If he had been a hero, why were those other kids after him? Haru was being pursued by some kids who called themselves pirates, and Haru didn't understand why.

Yet, when he heard those words echo on his mind, he stopped. Seeing the other kids still following him.

The other kids were all almost teenagers. They were all older than 10 years old, and they had their fun picking on Haru, for trying to achieve his dream of becoming the most powerful marine in history!

The kids quickly surrounded him.

"I've been training day and night! I've learned the techniques that the strongest marines know! Don't even try!" Shouted Haru.

The other kids laughed at him, seeing him talk nonsense. And although Haru had been training incessantly, he knew that those techniques he was training would take years of training before being anywhere close to being usable.

One of the kids ran up to him with a kid sized baseball bat.

" **TEKKAI!"** Shouted Haru before the baseball hit him in the face.

As soon as the bat hit him, Haru took a few steps back, screaming in pain, as the baseball hat had broken.

'This technique is still too weak for me to use it.' Thought Haru.

Suddenly, a group of marines arrived.  
Seemingly, they had been following the kids since they had left the town after Haru.

They quickly grabbed the kids, as one of them went to check Haru's state.  
He was seemingly fine, but he had started coughing blood.

"Kid, hold on, we're taking you to town!" Said the marine that grabbed the kid on his back.

As soon as they arrived into town, he was taken to the general hospital, as he was both wounded and freezing, as he had been in the cold for hours on end.

He was quickly taken to a group of doctors, who after taking a look at him; let him be in the hospital's bed.

"It's nothing serious, you just need rest, some hot meals, and you'll be fine. No big deal." Said the doctor to the somewhat drowsy kid.

The kid fell asleep on the hospital's bed.

(The next day)

The kid woke up, got up, and quickly got dressed as he ran out of the hospital room and left the hospital running, in his normal t-shirt and shorts he uses.

He ran the whole town until he found the library.  
He stopped and went in, looking for the martial arts section.

He saw a big group of books, which he threw inside his bag before running up to the counter.

"How much for these books?" Asked Haru.

"Kid, this is a library, not a book shop, you can't take them" Said the man behind the counter.

He quickly threw the books inside the bag before he ran outside towards his house.  
"HEY KID! GIVE BACK THOSE BOOKS!" Shouted the man.

"Sorry! I'll give them back sometime after I become a powerful marine! I Promise!" Said the kid as he ran towards the Snowy mountains, where his house was.

 **A/N:**

 **So, what did you think of the first chapter? I'm going to keep writing these chapters, and I'll probably try to write one more chapter today! (No Promises though xD)**

 **Don't forget to favorite and follow if you liked it, and review it if you think something could improve or if you have any ideas you want to share!  
**

**Next Chapter: 9 Years later, The application for the marines!**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 - 9 Years Later!

**A Marine's Decay!**

 **A/N:  
So, promise revoked xD. I Said I'd try to update again in a day, seems like it was impossible. I Tried. Honestly.  
Well, onto the story!**

Chapter 2 – 9 Years Later, The application for the Marines!

Again, a cold day in the Uln Chain. The biggest island In the vex Archipelago, situated in North blue.

The last 9 years had been marked by the renewal of the Marine force present in the area, although the highest ranking marine officer in the base was still an Ensign, the lowest ranking of the commissioned marine Officers.

"It's been so long… Since I told my parents I'd become the strongest… I've trained like crazy in these last 9 years. And although I've never mastered everything in these books, I've become much stronger than I was. It's time. Becoming a Marine officer is at my grasp!" Said the teenager as he ran along the street in the direction to the rebuilt and bigger Marine base situated in the archipelago, now with access to full-blown battleships.

Haru started running towards the entrance of the Base, as many people that were eager to join were forming a group around the entrance, filing the entrance requests.

Haru could only think about these 9 years. He had trained like Crazy, and although mastered some of the techniques the books contained, he knew that he wasn't even half way through his training.  
His biggest objective was mastering the 6 powers, and gaining full control of Haki, which the book mentioned. The two types of haki he knew would give him the nudge in a battle, but he knew not to count too much on them, as he knew that due to time constraints, he never mastered nor the color of observation (Kenbunshoku Haki), nor the color of arms (Busoshoku Haki), so he knew not to depend on them.

As he filled his entrance request, to be assigned in the marines, a few more people were giving in those requests as well.

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a cape that said 'Justice', came out of the base to welcome the recruits. Haru instantly recognized him as Katsuo, the recently promoted Ensign, as the previous Ensign, Noboru had resigned, to go live a happy life in the fields with his family.

"Welcome. Today, you'll be tested to the limits, to see what rank you'll end in. The highest you can reach today is the Seaman First class rank. But honestly, I've never really liked these procedures." He said.

"You have to prove your worth, and your fighting ability, because let's be honest, although this area of North blue has been peaceful for a few years due to the capture of big pirate captains, the other areas, such as the Grand line, aren't. " He kept on going.

"This is your final chance to leave. These exams will be brutal, and even if you manage to get in, you'll probably end up in the recruits, the lowest rank in the Marines. Are you sure you want to keep on going?" Asked the man with a Shout.

"YES SIR!" Shouted all the examinees in unison, much to the ensign's surprise.

The Ensign signaled the examinees to follow him.

Tests of strength had to be made, to measure one's ability.

They reached a big track next to the base, for training and examination of the marines.

It was a big racing court.

"First, we'll work on speed. I Want to see how fast you'll run 100 meters. The objective is to do it under 25 seconds. Any questions?" Asked the Ensign before rising his gun and shooting into the air.

All the examinees started to run towards the end line, but as they were getting close, they saw two men already had gotten there. Much to every Marine's surprise.

Haru smiled to the other guy that was standing next to him, as he smiled back, to candle a friendly rivalry.

"Speak your name." Said The young man looking at Haru.

"Haru D. Ikeda" Said Haru looking at the young man.

"Yuta D. Himura." Said the man.

"Pleasure." Said Haru as they shook hands. "May the best win." He kept on going before letting go.

The other tests came by, including vertical jumping, weight lifting and weight throw, amongst others.

But in the End, both Haru and Yuta did manage perfect scores at every exam so far, only being left the combat exam, where they'd be pared with an already graduated marine to have some combat experience.

The Ensign took a step forward, pointing at Haru and Yuta.

"I'll take you two." He said, definitely excited. "It's been a while since I've seen someone truly strong." He kept on going.

At the entrance of the base, some people were gathering to see the fights between the graduated marines and the new recruits.

Haru and Yuta were facing the Ensign, both ready to move towards him.

As one of the marines shot his gun up high to start the fight, both Haru and Yuta jumped towards the Ensign.

Yuta started with a quick barrage of fists, all to be blocked by the Ensign, who took a step back before raising his fist towards the recruit.

Haru jumped forward, putting himself in the line of the fist before shouting.

" _ **TEKKAI!"**_ He shouted before the Ensign let his fist go against his face.

Suddenly, the Ensign was screaming of pain, and jumping back to avoid direct confrontation with the new recruit.

'Tekkai? No way… A recruit who knows one of the six powers?' He thought, in desperation.

Yuta jumped towards the Ensign, who tried to hit him with a barrage of kicks, trying to avoid using his right hand, which seemed broken from hitting what seemed like steel.

Yuta dodged the kicks before punching the Ensign in the stomach, making him jump back, groaning in pain.

 _ **"SORU"**_ Shouted Haru, before vanishing from where he was and reappearing behind the Ensign.

'Holy Crap, Soru too?' He thought, this time really in desperation. Both the six powers and Haki-based abilities were only used by the higher ups, the ones that were present in the Grand Line and the new world.

The Ensign could not take much more, even if the battle just started. He had to admit he was no longer a young man, and the age was starting to hit him.

"Kids, go easy on me, I'm no longer your age." Said the Ensign.

"Now follow me, Seaman First class Ikeda, and Seaman First Class Himura." He kept on going, signaling the two youngsters to follow him, before he handed them their gear.

"An official Marine at Last!" Shouted Haru with excitement, earning the smiles of the people around them.

Yuta turned towards Haru.  
"Kind of disappointed with the low rank, but hey, we all need humble beginnings, don't we?" Asked Yuta.

"That is indeed true." Said Haru.

Most of the examinees had made it to marines, but the two only ones that had jumped the recruit ranking were Haru and Yuta.

They were all celebrating their admittance until the Ensign, who had just gotten up from his beating decided to call everyone.

They were all now official marines, so official duties had to be attended to.

At the order of the Ensign, the recruits started patrolling the streets, and the seamen first class, were to help him with paperwork.

(At the Office – Inside the Marine Base)

"Paperwork? Seriously? Damn, this sucks." Said Haru, as he kept on working on reporting sightings of pirates that were marked with bounties in the area, going through the wanted posters they had in the base.

"Come on, you know this base is completely underhanded. We don't even have petty officers. So basically you and I are after the Ensign, the highest rated marines in this base." Said Yuta.

"Still, Paperwork on your first day?" Asked Haru.

The Ensign Katsuo entered the room, awaiting the reports of the sightings, as he knew that although the main island of the Vex archipelago was safe, the adjacent ones weren't as much.

"Paperwork is essential. I know that you want to start fighting right away, and after seeing both of your combat abilities, I have no doubt someday, you two will become high ranked Marines, but until then, you know what you have to do." Said the Ensign.

"YES SIR!" Both Marines said as they got up from their desks, saluting the highest ranking soldier in the Base.

"Well, tell me, this man…" he said, pointing at a wanted poster with a 7,000,000 Bounty on the man's head.

"Has he been seen?" he asked.

Haru started checking the sightings he just filed.  
"The last one was a few miles off-shore, not too far from here. He might be close" Said Haru.

"Well, This man, is a dangerous one. No one can damage him." Said the Ensign.

"Does he have a Devil fruit that protects all attacks?" Asked Haru.

"He has a Devil fruit that turns him into… Juice." Said the Ensign, as Haru and Yuta Burst laughing.

"Juice Juice Barrage!" Said Haru, extending his hands in mockery as if pretending he was shooting juice.

Both him and Yuta kept on laughing, much to the Ensign's despair.

"SILENCE!" He shouted, as the two marines quickly stopped and put themselves ready for a lesson.  
"Wait, so… Does his body turn into a liquid?" Asked Haru.

"Precisely. That's why no one can damage him. The only reason his bounty isn't that high is that he usually hides behind his crew, never dirtying his own hands unless definitely needed" Said Katsuo.

"JOHN 'Sly Dog' Plank!"He said. "This pirate is madder than anyone on the high seas." Said the Ensign.

"Wait, One book about martial arts I had talked about Logia devil fruits. Give me a second…" Said Haru, putting his hand on his head, trying to remember what it said.

"RIGHT! Every devil fruit that gives a man the ability to turn his body into an element, such as fire, the only way to physically harm him, is to use Haki. That's why I trained it." Said Haru.

"Wait, are you saying you can defeat him?" Asked the Ensign, surprised.

"Well, I don't see a reason why I shouldn't be able to." Said Haru.

Yuta quickly got up from his chair, to go pat Haru on the back.  
"First day on the job, and you're already being useful!" Mocked Yuta.

"Well, we start on the first day, so we have to make ourselves useful." He said.

"Fine. Haru, Yuta." Called out the Ensign.

"SIR!" Shouted Haru and Yuta, saluting their superior.

"Of the five Battleships we own, I'm giving you permission to take some of the marines we have in base, and use one of the battleships. Take it, before I change my mind. And make a name for yourselves." Said The Ensign.

"YES SIR!" Shouted both of them.

(On the battleship)

Haru and Yuta, as the two highest ranking members on the boat, were the ones commanding the ship, with 25 other marines on board. These were mostly Seamen apprentices, and a few recruits that had joined in the same day.

Some of them had been with the marines for a while, and felt frustrated by being commanded by two youngsters that had just joined, although it could not be denied that their combat prowess surpassed even the one of the Ensign.

"MAN! SET SAIL!" Shouted Haru, wanting to start his adventure as quickly as possible.

This was indeed a rare event. Although the battleships existed, they were rarely used, since the base itself was underhanded.

An exception had been made, by letting almost half of the marines at the base to leave in the appointed battleship.

Haru and Yuta were standing in the front of the ship, helping lowering the sail and raising the anchor, as the boat was ready to set sail and leave port.

Some of the Marines, especially the ones that had just joined, were incredibly excited to be going on their first adventure, as they said their goodbyes to the people watching them in the port.

The battleship was already sailing out, leaving the town behind, as Haru didn't even think of looking back. Everyone was now on top guard, since it was the first time in years that the Marine base in the Vex archipelago allowed for a battleship to leave the Port.

And much to everyone's dismay, ships were passing through them like flies. It was the effect of not having marines patrol that area in years.

Although the ships were many, none of them even tried to attack the battleship, since it was about 20x their size.

"Pirates everywhere…" Said one of the Recruits.

"Brace yourselves. See all those pirate flags? SINK' EM!" Shouted Haru.

"FIRE!" Shouted Haru

The recruits along with the seamen apprentices went below deck to start firing the cannons.

Multiple Caravels were hit, all pirate ships, all getting sunk.  
Since these Caravels were too small to even scratch Battleships, all they could focus on, was running, which didn't serve as much, since all of them were being sunk.

"Not even a challenge? Well, I guess that Caravels don't really stand a chance against battleships." Said Haru.

"Anyway, GOOD SHOOTING GUYS!" Shouted Yuta from Next to him.

Since Marines had not patrolled that area for years, pirates were gathering there like crazy, and used that area as a highway directly for the lower area of North blue, so that they could go directly to the Grand Line. 

(A Few Hours Later)

"So, has anyone been counting how many pirate ships we sank?" Asked a curious Haru.

"Almost 20 sir!" Said a recruit.

"How many pirates did we capture?" Asked Haru.

"15, sir. No bounties, but a lot of treasure, almost 15 million Beli in gold." Said one of the recruits.

"Move it before I kick your teeth in!" Shouted yuta throwing some of the pirates into an area of the battleship designed for transportation of said pirates.

"Yuta! They're pirates, but they're still humans, be civil." Said Haru, earning a 'Tsk' from Yuta who didn't care about the pirates' health.

"Be grateful that one of our best fighters takes pity in people like you." Said Yuta before locking the pirates on the area designated for the effect.

It was almost the end of the day, and Haru along with Yuta had signaled their troops to change their course back to the Uln Chain, the biggest island of the Vex Archipelago.

"We're going home!" Shouted Haru.

The boat was roaming through the water, as they had sank and captured multiple pirates, all with the paperwork ready to give their report to the Ensign.

First day of work, and the marines were ready for a promotion.

As the boat was moving through the water, they could already see the warships docked at the port, and as they were getting close, they could hear gunshots.

Suddenly, a big group of cannon balls were heard from a far, and were in the direction of the battleship.

As the Cannon balls were getting closer, Haru jumped outside the ship, throwing himself against the cannon balls.

 **"TEKKAI!"** He shouted, before an explosion could be heard, and a body fell on the water, showing a big red puddle amidst the water.

"HARU!" Shouted Yuta, much to the other Marine's dismay.

Yuta quickly docked the battleship with the other marines' help, before quickly leaving the boat to aid in the battle.

As Yuta left the warship, words left him. All that could be seen, was a destroyed marine base, and bullets on the ground.

What made him believe they weren't late was the fact that no corpses were on the ground.

Suddenly, liquid started getting around him on the ground, before it rose and grabbed Yuta.

The man that was grabbing Yuta wouldn't let go, and Yuta couldn't really hit him, no matter what movements he made.

"It won't do anything… I'm a Logia-Type devil fruit…" Said the man.

"John ' Sly Dog' Plank, I presume" Said Yuta.

"Well, seems like the Marine made his homework. Because that one didn't…" He pointed towards a man with a 'Justice' Coat on the ground.

"ENSIGN KATSUO!" Shouted Yuta.

"Don't worry… he isn't dead…Yet. You should worry about yourself first…" Said the man with a distinct, yet weird laughter.

"First, you kill Haru, then you are going to kill the Ensign? Scumbag! I'll kill you!" Shouted Yuta.

(Play – The Very Very Very strongest)

"HAKI!" A shout was heard, as the Juice man was sent flying across the battlefield, much to everyone's surprise.

Amidst of all the smoke, a tall black haired man with a marine Uniform could be seen, and as the smoke started vanishing, a red puddle made out of blood could be seen, as the once white uniform wore by the man was now completely red. 

"Don't you dare Shoot my men…. AGAIN!" He shouted before reappearing in front of the pirate and kicking him on the face, allowing him to back a bit more, hitting his back on the ground with extreme force.

"HARU!" Shouted Yuta, much to everyone's surprise.

"How are you alive?" Asked Yuta.

"Let's leave the small talk for the victory celebration. Go get me some sea-stone handcuffs." Said Haru.

Yuta got up from the ground and ran to the semi-destroyed base to go pick up some sea stone handcuffs.

The pirate still couldn't believe how he was being defeated so easily.

Haru ran up to him once again, kicking him in the groin and grabbing him with both arms, apprehending the pirate.

The other Marines went to help the injured, as Yuta came back with the stone handcuffs, to arrest the pirate in question and his crew that had already been defeated by the other marines.

(Stop Song.)

"John Plank, you're under arrest, along with your crew." Said Haru, as he slammed those sea-stone handcuffs in the man's hands, making him fall to the ground, as he lost all energy.

The Other Marines, which had already captured the other pirates, and recovered the valuables, picked up the other prisoners from the battleship, bringing them to the underground prison in the base, before they called for someone from HQ to remove them.

"It's over." Said Haru.

"Sure is buddy. Time to call for backup. Seems like our job's done." Said Haru.

Haru went inside the base to pick up a long range den den mushi.  
"Who are you calling?" Asked Yuta.

"The biggest base in North blue, we need their help, our island is too small for all the materials, and besides, we need their help to transport the prisoners." Said Haru before grabbing a Den Den Mushi.

(North Blue Marine HQ – Germa Kingdom)

one of the Marines was doing his paperwork, until he looked towards his table to the right.

The table to his right contained a group of Den Den Mushi, each one with the capability to contact a base from North Blue, and one big enough to make contact with Enies lobby and Marineford.

The Vex Archipelago Den Den mushi suddenly started Ringing.

The man picked up the Den Den mushi, before he started speaking.  
"Hello? What can I do for you?" Asked the man.

"This is the Seaman First Class Haru D. Ikeda, currently the highest ranking marine on his feet from the Marine base in Uln Chain, the Vex Archipelago.

"Yeah yeah, I know where you're from. What can I do for you?" Asked the man.

"Our Ensign is too injured to speak with you, so I will explain the situation. A Logia Devil fruit Pirate ravaged part of the town, and half of our Marine Base. We were able to catch him, along with all his pirates and allies, and all of their valuables, we need help to transport the prisoners, we need help to rebuild the base and we'll need more people in this base, since the area next to this island is widely used for passage towards the Red Line." Said Haru.

"Ok kid, got it. I'm going to send someone right now." Said the man, until a superior got behind him.

"Kid, you said someone from your base captured a logia, who captured him?" Asked the highest ranking marine in the Germa Kingdom marine hq.

"I did." Said Haru.

This surprised the marine officer.

"With what?" He was looking for a straight answer to how.

"With sea-stone handcuffs sir." Said Haru.

"That's not what I meant! What did you use to even damage him?" Asked The man.

"Oh! Haki! It's the only way though!" He said.

This surprised the marine. This Marine, was holding a big white coat over his back that said 'Justice' in Kanji.

"I'm going there. Be expecting me in a few days." Said the man before signaling the other Marine to end the call.

"Sir, why are you going there yourself? We have plenty of lower ranking marines that can take care of this!" Said the secretary.

"I've taken an interest in that kid talking. Haki is an ability known only to Vice admirals and above. We're talking about a guy with the rank of the average joe, fighting like an admiral. I've got to meet him." Said the Marine before leaving the base.

 **A/N:  
This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for a fan fiction, but it is also to make up for the lack of second upload yesterday night like I was planning.**

 **Well, Don't forget to favorite and follow if you liked it, and review if you think something could be improved or if you have any ideas that could improve the fiction!**

 **Next Chapter: The First Promotion! The First Transfer of Many! Heading to East Blue!**

 **See you Next Time**

 **Andrew Out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Promotion!

**A Marine's Decay!**

 **A/N:  
Hey guys! How's it going? I Know I took forever to upload, but it's exam time for me right now, so It's kind of difficult, but I'll get to it!  
Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3 - The First Promotion! The First Transfer of Many! Heading to East Blue!**

Haru was going through the paperwork. He needed to get It done to deliver it to his superiors. Over 40 men were captured, along with an estimated value of 15 million beli in treasure.

Yuta quickly entered the room, as news from the Germa kingdom had just arrived.

"Haru! News from the Germa kingdom have arrived with the News co. Today, want to read it?" Asked Yuta smiling.

Haru Picked up the letter before starting to read it.

From: Marine HQ: Germa Kingdom

To : Marine HQ: Vex Archipelago

"

We are pleasantly surprised at knowing that multiple pirate ships were captured, along with one of the major criminals in the western Area of North Blue, 'John Plank'.  
After capturing a pirate with a bounty of 7,000,000 and recuperating over 15 million in treasure, and calling for support in the Marine HQ, we send this letter to give the confirmation that the Germa Kingdom's Marine HQ's top executive was sent along with 3 other battleships for defense of the territory if needed.

We also give our congratulations to both Seamen First class 'Haru D. Ikeda' and 'Yuta D. Himura' for their promotion to Master Chief petty officer and Chief petty officer, respectively.

We would like to congratulate you on your good job, and please keep doing so.

Marine HQ: Germa Kingdom

"

As Haru's eyes drifted off the letter, a sense of realization hit him.

"3 Days on the job and I've been Promoted! Talk about efficiency!" Said Haru while grinning.

"Yeah! Congrats man! Actually I wasn't expecting to be promoted, since… You know… You were the one that defeated that juice guy." Said Yuta.

Haru couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Yuta insulted.

"Sorry, sorry… Juice Guy!" Shouted Haru before he burst into laughter again.  
"Juice Juice Barrage" Haru kept mocking the guy as he moved his arms up and down, as if shooting a substance from his arms.

Yuta started laughing as well, before he handed Haru the rest of the paperwork.

"Paperwork to deal with. I've dealt with most, but I need help." Said Yuta before he sat in his desk, right in front of Haru's.

"You know, paperwork is usually shot to the inferiors… So… Yeah, it's your problem… Officer Yuta." Said Haru in a mocking tone.

"Don't! There's some papers that I need help with, don't do that." Said Yuta almost as if begging for an adult not to take his toy away.

"Fine, don't worry." Said Haru before he grabbed his share of the paperwork and started taking care of it.

(2 Hours later)

Haru and Yuta were still taking care of the paperwork, being almost finished.

"Man that took awhile." Said Yuta.

"It's still not over. You read the letter. The highest ranking officer in the Germa kingdom, the biggest HQ in the Ocean. I'm expecting a Lieutenant at least, so you need to have the reports finished if you don't want to be lashed at." Said Haru.

Suddenly a soldier entered the room running before saluting Haru and Yuta that were sitting in their desks.

"The Lieutenant-commander from Germa Kingdom has arrived." Said The soldier as he was saluting both officers.

"Roger, thank you." Said Haru before getting up and signaling Yuta to follow him.

Haru and Yuta left their office before leaving the Marine base towards the port right next to it, from where the warships would leave.

4 Warships had just arrived, including the one that transported the Lieutenant commander.

A tall bulky man left one of the biggest warships before being saluted by the marine officers from the Vex Archipelago's HQ, as they had formed two lines, creating a row in the middle where Haru stood, Saluting the lieutenant-Commander.

"Ensign Katsuo I presume?" Asked the man.

"Wrong sir, this is Master Chief Petty officer Haru D. Ikeda." Said the young marine.

"Oh, you're the kid that was promoted. Walk with me." Said the man as Haru nodded and started following the higher ranking official.

"Tell me something. You're the one that uses Haki, right?" Asked the officer.

"Yes sir, it is me." Said Haru, sweating buckets.

"Good. You and that other kid that got promoted… What was his name again?" Asked the officer.

"Chief Petty officer Yuta D. Himura." Said Haru.

"Yes, that kid. You and him better start packing, you've been transferred to the Germa Kingdom to have full training within the biggest Marine in the Ocean before being transferred to East Blue." Said the man.

"East blue? Why so?" Asked Haru, confused.

"Although the weakest of the four cardinal oceans, it is the one with the bigger number of pirates, and the smallest of Marines, besides, the pirates there may be weak, but that doesn't mean they can't fight. And reports say that some officers there take advantage of their position and the lack of stronger fighters to put them in order to turn themselves into dictators. You and the other kid will be training with me in the Germa kingdom for a year and a half, before being sent to East blue." Said the officer.

Haru quickly saluted before shouting.

"YES SIR!" he shouted, before the officer gave him permission to leave him and go pack his stuff to go to the Germa Kingdom.

Haru left the Lieutenant commander, before he ran home to pick up his stuff as his mother was cooking the dinner.

"Oh, Seaman first class Haru D. Ikeda! How are you doing today? What can I do for you?" She asked, mocking him.

"Correction, Master Chief petty officer Haru D. Ikeda, I was promoted." Said Haru.

"Wow! So early?" Asked the mother, surprised.

"Yeah, surprisingly, I caught an important guy, and because of the destruction of half the marine base, a few warships from the Germa Kingdom just arrived to help, and guess what! The Lieutenant commander from the Germa Kingdom Just told me that I'm going to be transferred to the biggest base in North blue to end my training before being sent to East blue!" Said Haru.

"WHAT?" Asked the mother, speechless.

"Yeah! He told me to start packing, we leave today! Oh right! I Still haven't warned Yuta, he was also transferred!" Said Haru before rushing out the door.

'Transferred? Out of here? How come? So early?' Her mother could not disperse such thoughts.

Haru was running through the town, towards the Marine base, bag in his back, as he was all set to go.

"Yuta!" He shouted, slamming the doors.

As he slammed the doors running inside every office, he was quickly saluted by every marine he passed by, since he was, right now, the highest ranking marine in the office.

He slammed the door to the archives before he saw Yuta going through a bunch of files.

"Yuta! There you are! We've been transferred! We're going to the Germa kingdom to finish our training before going to East blue!" Said Haru.

Yuta didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong?" Asked Haru.

"Man, I've figured out which marine base we're going to. Shells town, 153rd Regiment, East Blue. Captain Hand-axe Morgan. Said to be a dictator of the town, he doesn't even respect the citizens, what do you think will happen to us there?" Asked Yuta.

"Easy, we beat him senseless! Now Let's go! We have to get stronger." Said Haru before pushing Yuta out of the archive room, towards the marine Base entrance.

As Haru and Yuta were leaving the base, they were confronted by the Lieutenant Commander.

"Ready? We're leaving." Said The lieutenant.

"Already? Weren't you going to help with the reconstruction of the base, Sir?" Asked Haru.

"That's why we brought 3 extra warships. The others are going to stay and help but we're going. I see you packed already, but what about this kid?" Asked the lieutenant.

"He was going to pick up his stuff right away, would you mind giving us 10 minutes?" Asked Haru.

"They're counting." Said the officer before Haru and Yuta ran off.

Yuta ran to his place, to pick his stuff and say goodbye to his parents, as Haru went to say goodbye to his mother.

His Mother was outside of the house, already dressed ready to go see him off at the port.

"Mom?" Asked Haru, worried for her.

"Go fulfill your dream. I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes." She said.

She hugged Haru before he dashed off, as tears ran on her face.

Haru ran towards the port, as Yuta was suddenly following him.

"How long did we take?" Asked Yuta.

"About some 5 minutes, but we have to hurry!" Said Haru, as they were reaching the port.

Haru and Yuta reached the port, and entered the warship, before saluting the soldiers inside, before realizing they were their subordinates.

"Why are you saluting your subordinates?" Asked The Lieutenant commander.

"We didn't know sir, we're sorry." Said Haru, sweating bullets.

Everyone laughed.

"Relax kid, it's fine, it's not like it's a federal offense. Now let's move everyone!" he said before he took a deep breath.

"SAIL OUT!" Shouted the official, before everyone in the ship.

Everyone had stopped whatever they were doing as Haru and Yuta came running towards the end of the Ship that was closer to land as they started to wave towards a group of marines that stood still, saluting the people they grew up and loved since they were young leave before their eyes.

"Guys! Train Hard! We'll see you in the Grand Line!" Shouted Haru.

This was followed by a smile from Yuta before a group of Shouts came from land.

"YES SIR!" Shouted everyone in unison.

As the warship was going towards the Germa kingdom, the harbor could not be seen anymore, but a loud shout could still be heard.

"NEXT TIME YOU COME BACK, YOU BETTER HAVE BECOME THE STRONGEST MARINE EVER!" Shouted his mother.

Tears started rolling down on Haru's face.

"I WILL, I PROMISE!" He shouted.

"If you want to keep that promise, you can start your training right ahead. For this one year and a half before you two are sent to East blue, I'll be training you like bitches. Get Ready." Said the Lieutenant Commander. Before he signaled with his right hand before a group of marines jumped towards Haru and Yuta.

4 Marines jumped towards Haru at the same time, trying to hit him from all sides before Haru threw himself onto the ground and did a break-dance style rotating kick, throwing all of them to the ground before three appeared from behind him, ready to hit him.

" _ **SORU!"**_ Shouted Haru before disappearing.

"The Six Powers? This year and a half might be more interesting than I anticipated." Said the lieutenant commander before 4 guys ran up to Yuta.

All of them tried to hit him with multiple successive combos, but much to their dismay, Yuta was too fast for them, making them look like idiots.

The first ran up to him before he got him thrice on his stomach by Yuta with three strong consecutive punches, right before Yuta jumped back, launching his left leg upwards, hitting another Marine right in the Jaw, taking him down.

Haru reappeared before the 4 Marines before he jumped towards two of them, moving his hands on the same direction, making the heads from both marines hit each other, taking both of them down, right before he used his two legs to do the same, hitting the heads of the two other marines that still had not fallen.

And just like that Haru and Yuta had taken care of the Marines that were testing them.

"INTERESTING!" Shouted the lieutenant commander before he jumped towards Haru and Yuta.

Haru threw himself towards the blow before shouting.

" _ **TEKKAI!"**_ He shouted.

The marine officer hit Haru right in the stomach, before he took his hand back in pain, as if he had just punched Steel.

"TEKKAI as well?" Asked the Marine officer before he was surprised by Yuta that appeared right in front him, punching the officer in the face, making him fall back a few steps, right before Haru reappeared in front of him.

Haru kicked The officer in the stomach, making him fall back before jumping high, as he realized Haru was following him in the air, much to everyone's surprise.

" _ **GEPPO!"**_ Shouted Haru, as he was jumping in mid-air, making each jump with one leg only.

" _ **SORU!"**_ Haru shouted again, before reappearing in the back of the Lieutenant, before Haru was suddenly punched in the stomach, making him fall towards the ship.

The lieutenant came down before stepping on the Warship.

"Very well cadets, you pass. This year and a Half, I'll train you to your maximum abilities. Although I cannot teach you Haki, since that is a bit off my expertise, I'm sure you can figure it out. Get Ready to bleed from places you never thought you could bleed from." Said the Officer.

As the officer said this, the port of Germa Kingdom could be seen from a far.

"As soon as you step in this island, your nightmare begins." Said the lieutenant.

"YES SIR!" Shouted Haru and Yuta as the ship Docked.

(1 Year and a Half Later)

A Group of Marines was training hard and fighting each other in pairs, the lieutenant commander was giving out orders for training regimens.

"It's Time everyone. Most of you that trained here today will be sent to East Blue along with our two best fighters."

As The lieutenant commander said this, two young marines with two coats that said 'JUSTICE' on their backs left the building in front of the training square to meet the marines that were training.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade – Haru D. Ikeda and Ensign – Yuta D. Himura! Make sure you respect them, two warships will be provided before you leave. Any questions?" Asked the lieutenant Commander.

"NO SIR!" Shouted everyone.  
"Good. This will probably be the last time we see each other, but if I ever see your ugly mugs again, I'm hoping that you've become some of the strongest marines in the Business! GOOD LUCK MEN!" Shouted The lieutenant commander. Before Every marine in the area Saluted and the lieutenant Commander left, after putting his hands on Haru's and Yuta's shoulders.

"Train Hard! We'll see you in the Grand Line." Said the Lieutenant Commander, as Haru remembered his words from 1 year and a half back.

"YES SIR! NOW, TO EAST BLUE!" Shouted Haru Before a war Cry came from Every marine behind him.

 **A/N:**

 **So, did you enjoy the chapter? Hopefully, I busted my ass off on this.  
I know that it isn't very long, but I hope it will do the trick for now, it's Exam time for me, and I have three fics to write, so it's getting difficult, but I'll get to work!  
Don't forget to Favorite and follow if you liked it, or Review if you think something could be improved or if you have any ideas for the fanfiction.**

 **See you Next time**

 **Andrew Out**

 **Next Chapter – The Problematic Straw Hat – East Blue's 153** **rd** **Regiment!**


End file.
